


Cold

by MMOW (ShrinkedPeach)



Series: Ninjago Angst Week (August 2019) [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, During Canon, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Made Myself Cry, Ninjago Angst Week, One Shot, Powerlessness, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkedPeach/pseuds/MMOW
Summary: Without his powers, all he sees in himself is weakness. (Written for Tumblr's Ninjago Angst Week Day 6)





	Cold

Kai has tried to act (more or less) the same. But it is proving difficult the more he’s reminded that his powers are gone. Even if he looks virtually unscathed by now, that isn’t what he sees in the mirror.

All he sees is _weak_.

Weak. So, so weak. They’ve had their powers taken before, but this is different. It is personal. It is only him. It’s been so long. And what did he do? He might as well have stood there and let Aspheera just take it all away. Handed it over on a silver platter.

What is he without fire? He isn’t strategic or composed like Zane. He isn’t nimble or bright like Jay. He isn’t strong or immovable like Cole. He isn’t brave or resilient like Lloyd. He could never be half as determined or crafty as his sister.

He is reckless. He is arrogant. He is insatiable. He is destructive. He is ill-tempered. He is nothing next to them. He’s no better than rust or a chink in their armor. Maybe if he weren’t those things, he would still have his powers. Still deserve them.

These sorts of thoughts make him want to shout. To scream. To throw things. To punch his own lights out. To punch Aspheera’s lights out. But it would only serve to prove the point. So what then?

So he can’t. And knowing that leaves him stuck in a deep, deep sense of cold. A sort of chill his powers cannot possibly help.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was "Weakness"
> 
> AND I FUCKIN OOP-


End file.
